1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal to which a touch input is applicable, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
The mobile terminal may store information on one or more schedules through a user input. In this case, in order to check positions related to the stored schedules, a user should release a locked state of the mobile terminal, and then execute a schedule application so as to check a position related to a specific schedule. Then, the user should execute a map application so as to display the checked position on a map screen, etc. Such complicated steps may cause a user's inconvenience.